


Superstition Never Hurt Anybody

by Bunsandpups



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up late the day Tony leaves for a mission. It may have been the worst mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition Never Hurt Anybody

            Bruce sat up in bed, stretching in the bright morning sun. He’d slept incredibly well, considering all the stress he’d been under as of late. Maybe this was his body’s way of telling him to take it easy on the late nights in the lab surrounded by piles of work and empty pizza boxes. Still, there was something nice about having Tony’s company. He didn’t really want to give that up.

            He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was half past ten. Tony left an hour ago for a “quick mission.” He swore up and down the night before that it would be a one-day-only mission, and that he wouldn’t need backup. Bruce had been skeptical; what if Tony was kidnapped again? Worse, what if his captors were smarter this time?

            Bruce’s throat tightened up as he thought about the fact that he hadn’t fixed Tony’s breakfast. Every time Tony had gone on a mission without anyone else, Bruce had gotten up early to make breakfast and eat with Tony. It was always the exact same thing; an omelet heaping with meat and cheese, coffee, and three pieces of French toast. Tony always seemed to look forward to it, and often joked that Bruce was spoiling him. Everything felt wrong in the world for a moment as Bruce realized he wouldn’t be able to go through this ritual.

            _Breathe,_ he told himself. _Superstitious behavior is just a faulty association. You’re scared because it’s always worked before, but you know breakfast didn’t cause Tony to do well. Tony is perfectly capable of doing this job. He’s been doing it for years._ The rudimentary psychology facts were helping Bruce calm down just a little bit. Tony would be fine. Bruce would just have to keep himself distracted.

            _I’ll make dinner. A huge dinner, with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a huge pie. That’ll cheer him up and more than make up for a missed breakfast._ Task in hand, Bruce got up and set about the day.

            He was just getting in the door with the groceries when Steve came up to him. At first, Bruce wasn’t quite sure why Steve didn’t look right. As they stood there in silence, though, Bruce realized Steve had been crying. The red rim around his eyes and the slight facial discoloration gave it away.

            “Steve, what happened? Did something happen with Bucky?” Bruce rushed to put the groceries down, ready to comfort his friend.

            “It’s Tony, Bruce.” Steve gave Bruce a moment to let that sink in, and felt his heart break all over again as Bruce’s face fell. “There was an accident on the mission. Tony had a suit malfunction. It stopped working too high from the ground. He tried to break his fall but…” Steve had to swallow hard in order to maintain his composure. “There was nothing the EMTs could do. I just got off the phone with the hospital. He’s in the morgue and they’re waiting for a positive ID.”

            A sick feeling pooled in Bruce’s gut. He was a man of science. He should have known that superstition would do no good. And yet, he couldn’t help but think that if he had woken up a mere hour and a half earlier, he could have prevented this. He crumpled to the ground in front of the door, letting the sorrow and anger wash over him. _I should have fucking been there. How can I forgive myself for doing this to you?_

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been in the mood to write something feelsy. I usually love this ship as fluff, but I wanted to see what I could do with angst. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
